


Love

by Sachiela



Series: The Succulent [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, It's just pure fluff, M/M, Succubus Edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of my "Edd is a succubus" series.</p>
<p>Kevin brings Edd over for movies at Nat's place. Cuddles and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my story Racing Forward and Beauty. This, and all stories that follow, is based off a list of 100 prompts I found by browsing online.
> 
> Also, all pieces are dated here in the notes for continuity's sake.
> 
> This piece takes place on July 10, 2003. This is a little over a month after Beauty. This takes place the summer between their Sophomore and Junior years of high school.
> 
> **Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d on Tumblr. If she would like me to remove him from this piece and any subsequent stories, please let me know.

Edd settled down on the couch next to Kevin as the movie started. There was plenty of room for them to spread out, but he enjoyed the closeness. And Kevin certainly did not seem to mind, given how he automatically wrapped an arm around Edd's shoulders to bring him closer.

They were over at Nat's house for the afternoon, enjoying the (excessively, in Edd's opnion) large TV and (extremely loud) surround sound. 

Cheers erupted from the other couch, startling Edd, as the first scene of Men in Black started. "I take it you enjoy this movie, Nat?"

The teal-haired boy grinned, grabbing a popcorn bowl from the coffee table and sinking into the couch, laughing when Nazz pushed him away from her so they were no longer touching. "Dude, this is like one of the best movies of all time. Never gets old."

"Kind of like your mental state," Nazz commented dryly, taking her own bowl of popcorn from the table.

"Hey!"

"Guys, you're kinda interrupting the movie," Kevin remarked, though he didn't sound overly upset. Edd supposed he wouldn't if they had seen this movie as many times as Nat seemed to imply. He had watched it once with Eddy and Ed, but neither had been overly interested in the idea of the infinite universes like he had been.

Nat stuck his tongue out at Kevin, but fell silent, shuffling a little more on the couch to get comfortable after Nazz shoved him again.

About halfway through the movie, Edd reached over and picked up a bowl of fruit he had prepared for the afternoon. The others had teased him at first for being so healthy, but he didn't like popcorn overly much. Especially not the butter drenched and covered in salt mess that Nat enjoyed so much. 

Kevin grabbed a strawberry from the bowl and popped it in his mouth, smiling at Edd. The smaller male couldn't help but smile back, though he was startled when the Cricket gun first went off on screen. Kevin laughed softly, pressing a quick kiss to Edd's temple. 

"You two better not start macking out over there," Nat called, causing Edd to blush deeply. "Or I'll get out the video camera."

Grumbling under his breath, Kevin grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Nat. The other boy grabbed it, laughing. Even though Nat didn't sound upset at them at all, Kevin stopped all but the most basic touches for the rest of the movie, keeping his arm around Edd's shoulders, fingers rubbing lightly along Edd's arm. 

It was still enough to raise goosebumps up and down the succubus' entire arm and he shivered. 

Kevin glanced at him, concerned. "Do you need a blanket? I can go grab one."

"No, please do not worry. I am fine," Edd replied, cuddling closer to the jock to absorb the body heat he was giving off. Kevin easily gave off enough heat to negate the need for any blanket.

"Okay, but if you need something, let me know," Kevin whispered back. 

While he could certainly get things for himself if he needed anything, he appreciated Kevin's offer nonetheless. "Thank you."

"If you lovebirds keep it up, I really will get the camera out," Nat said, getting up to switch the movie for the sequel. 

Love? Edd looked up at Kevin as the redhead argued with his best friend. A small smile formed on his face. It might not be love yet, but his affection certainly could become that. Cheeks burning, Edd buried his face in Kevin's shirt.

"Hey, you okay?" Kevin asked, bringing his hand up to rub the back of the smaller male's neck.

Edd shook his head, hiding a smile. "Never better."

**Author's Note:**

> This will take place over the course of 6 years. 2003-2009. If anyone wants me to go into detail of why I have these dates, please let me know and I'll be happy to explain.


End file.
